Worlds Colliding
by AnotherBrokenBottle
Summary: Ginny is still in love with Draco even though he's left her, but she's torn between he and Harry. Co-written with dreamgazer220. Please be kind, this was years and years ago; this was the first thing I had ever written!
1. Chapter 1

"Harry..." Ron whined. "How can you write so much on pixies? I only have two inches with BIG handwriting."

Harry grinned over at Ron, who was sitting across from him in an arm chair near the fire.

"Snape can take this essay and shove it up his aft end," Ron muttered.

"Just finish it, Ron. I'm sure you'll find some motivation. I know I did," Harry responded, glancing around the common room until he found Ginny, who was sitting with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan

"Maybe he'll even take a shower and use my parchment as soap, the old toad."

Harry chuckled. "If you don't finish it, Hermione will be in here barking at you like crazy to do so. Do it now, and maybe we can play Quidditch later."

"Maybe Wood will let me borrow his broom."

"Wood... graduated, remember?" Harry shook his head. "Just finish the essay, Ron."

Hermione came bursting into the common room, her hair bushier than ever and looking a little anxious.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" joked Ron. "Can't find your quill?"

"I...I lost my Ancient Ruines essay! I was working on it in the library, when Malfoy and his Cronies showed up," she gasped.

"So you'll just write another before supper."

"But, Ron!" she complained. "That was almost finished! I had 11 out of the 12 inches finished."

Neville came bursting into the common room, clutching a piece of parchment, his face red. "Malfoy..." he gasped.

"What happened, Neville?" Hermione asked. It was more of a demand then a question, actually.

"How like you, Hermione," Harry said flatly.

Ron turned his head to hear a noise just outside of the common room.

Hermione didn't bother to even respond to Ron, who was still working on his pixies essay for Professor Snape. The one he had assigned _last week, _and she had finished it the night he assigned it. And now, Ron was working on it the night before it was due. Typical.

"What is that?" Harry asked, getting up out of his seat to go and investigate.

But Ron was a bit preoccupied with the loud, monstrous banging outside the portrait.

"That doesn't sound good... that doesn't sound good at all," Hermione stated, walking over with Harry to figure out what the noise was.

"And what am I, the Whomping Willow over here?!" demanded Ron.

"I dunno, but you're a lazy arse," Hermione remarked, viewing his unfinished essay.

Harry glanced over at her in surprise. It was unlike Hermione to curse.

"Well, gee, it seems like you know, then!" shouted Ron.

"You're not _moving_, Ron!" Harry replied. He and Hermione made their way to the portrait, and pressed their ears up against it, listening for the noise just one more time.

Neville took this opportunity to run up to the boys dormitory.

"Harry, what is that?" Ginny questioned, obviously hearing the banging as well.

Harry put his finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet.

The three of them then heard Malfoy say, "...so when they come out, we disarm the lot of them!"

Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy could be incredibly loud. But he couldn't help but wonder how he knew the way to the Gryffindor common room -- their locations were supposed to be a secret.

At that point, the Weasley twins came down the stairs into the common room, exclaiming that their Mauraders Map was missing.

Ginny stood up fiercely, grabbing her wand as she shook of Dean's hand. She marched over to the portrait, and pushed Harry aside. "Let me at them, Harry."

"Ginny, no. This does not concern you," Harry remarked, almost pushing her out of harm's way.

"But, Harry, I'm a Gryffindor too, and--"

"Ginny, NO."

"Go sit down before I hex you instead."

At that point, Ron pushed Hermione aside, stepped through the portrait hole and shouted, "Furnunculus!"

Harry watched as the portrait hole swung open forcefully, revealing Malfoy and his cronies.

Malfoy turned to Hermionie and shouted, "Densaugeo!!"

"Perfectious Totalius!" Harry shouted, his wand pointed at Malfoy

But Hermione's front teeth were already three times their normal size.

Ginny stepped out of the portrait, her wand arm straight out, fire in her eyes as she stared down the petrified Malfoy. She made her way towards him, and stood over him, one leg on each side, staring down.

Ron muttered "Mobilicorpus" and said, "How about we leave him in the Astronomy tower?"

Harry watched in ultimate confusion-- what was Ginny doing?

"I'll take him," Ginny said forecefully. "He took something from me that can't be replaced."

At this point, Harry's jaw was dropped, catching on to what Ginny was saying.

"Let me deal with him, Ron," Ginny begged him. She was begging her brother to let her hex her enemy... what on earth was she thinking?

"Alright," gave in Ron. "I'm coming with you, though."

"No you're not," Ginny said dejectedly.

"Ginny, why do you want him alone so badly?!" Ron said.

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. Ron could be so oblivious sometimes.

"She wants to beat him into a pulp, Ron," Harry said.

"Ginny, I demand that you tell me right now why you would want to hex him more than me!" Ron demanded.

"He...he..." she began, feeling tears form behind her brown eyes. "He...." She sighed heavily, unable to get the words out

Ron let out an exasperated groan.

Harry beckoned her with his eyes to continue.

Harry glanced over at Ginny, who was now slouched down on the floor, her knees pulled up underneath her chin, and her face was buried in her hands

Harry crouched down beside her, and began rubbing her back in a comforting way. "Ginny, it's okay..." he whispered.

**"I thought he loved me!" she shouted loudly, banging her fist into the wall. "He said he did!"  
**

Ron stood with his mouth open ajar, then reacted and ran towards Malfoy.

**"Ron, stop!" Ginny shouted, angry tears forming.  
**

**Harry jumped up, and grabbed Ron by the shoulders. **Hermione squealed.

**"Ron, let her handle it," Harry told him, trying to wrestle him away from Malfoy.  
**

"Let her handle what?!" he muttered angrily. "I don't even know WHAT HE'S DONE YET but I want to kill him anyway!!"

**"Ron, you're an IDIOT if you don't know what he's done!" Harry shouted angrily.  
**

**"He ripped out Ginny's innocence, Ron!" He exclaimed.  
**

"Don't be calling me stupid, mate!"

**"She's not going to grow up if you don't let her deal with him on her own!"  
**

"He's UNCONCIOUS, HARRY!!" Ron yelled.

**"Well, when he **_**wakes up**_**... Merlin, you wonder why I call you stupid..." Harry mutterd  
**

"What, do you honestly believe Malfoy is going to let my little sister defeat her?" Ron sputtered.

**"She needs to learn, Ron," Harry said. "And you won't let her."  
**

"LEARN TO DO WHAT?! ,,,AND WHAT HAS HE DONE?!"

**"RONALD!" Ginny screamed.  
**

"WHAT?!" He spun around.

**"He ripped **_**ME **_**away. Don't you get it? My **_**INNOCENCE.**_** Merlin, you're thick-headed!" she shouted.  
**

**"He shagged her, Ron," Hermione whispered quietly.  
**

Before anyone could hold him back, Ron pulled out his wand, yelled "FINITE INCANTEM" at Draco and stood angrily for a second. As Draco stirred to life, Ron flung his wand at the wall and went for Malfoy.

He took a swing at his nose while Hermione screamed for them to stop.

**"Ronald! I said let **_**me **_**do it!" Ginny screamed. "Let **_**me **_**tear him apart like he did to me!"  
**

Malfoy came to his senses and began to put an effort into resisting, but Ron had put all of his force into pinning him to the floor while punching him in the stomach.

They heard a shuffling of feet and saw Professor McGonnagall running towards them.

"Stop it," McGonnagall yelled. "You're acting like a pair of Muggles!"

**Harry stood by, watching in shock as his best mate pounded his worst enemy.  
**

_**You can't get me in trouble, Professor, **_**he thought to himself. **_**I'm just standing here.  
**_

McGonnagall shouted, "Well, help me Potter!!"

**Harry laughed a bit. **

Malfoy, with great effort, pushed Ron off of him and pinned him down.

Malfoy punched Ron square in the eye and Hermione screamed and ran off for help.

McGonnagall then flicked her wand and both Ron and Malfoy flung apart in opposite directions.

**"Ron, get off of him!" Ginny screamed, scurrying over to Ron and Draco. She wrestled them apart, pushing Ron over to the side, and got really close to Draco.  
**

"What do you want, Weasel?" asked Malfoy.

**"To give you as much pain as you gave me," she spat, venom dripping from her words as she glared at him with fire in her eyes. She raised her fist to his face, punching him square across the nose. "And that's only a start."  
**

**"That's quite enough, you three!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed  
**

**"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter. I want to see the four of you in my office!"  
**

Hermione came with Dumbledore walking down the hall at a brisk pace.

**"I'll handle it, Minerva," Dumbledore remarked, eyeing the two bloody students.  
**

**"But first, I would like Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley to be shown to the Hospital Wing."  
**

"You're behavior the other day was quite unacceptable."

**"I could have you both expelled for that, you know. There is to be no fighting in the corridors. What led you to act upon such behavior?" Dumbledore asked, eyeing them suspiciously. He knew about the growing hatred between the two boys, but something had to have sparked it off. And that's what he was going to find out.  
**

"One week of detention with HIM?!" Ron shouted.

**"At the least, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore replied.  
**

**"Mr. Malfoy, do you have anything to say for yourself?" **

"Absolutely nothing, professor."

**Dumbledore eyed him suspiciously. He knew the act that young Mr. Malfoy had committed to Miss Weasley, but he wanted him to fess up that he did something wrong.  
**

As they walked out of the office, Draco muttered to Ron, "You won't always have such luck, Weasley." Then they parted, each heading in a different direction towards their common room.

**Harry and Ginny were sitting on one of the couches in the common room together, Ginny was trying her best not to cry.  
**

Ron came bursting through the portrait hole, too angry to speak. Hermione rose to her feet at once to see him in such a horrible state.

**"You should've let me handle him," Ginny muttered angrily.  
**

"I think I "handled him" perfectly, thanks very much," Ron spat.

**"I don't need your help with everything. In the battle, who's going to protect me? Nobody but myself. You need to let me get used to that," GInny replied.  
**

**Hermione was flabbergasted for no apparent reason. And then Hermy realized it was because Ron was covered in bruises and had a black eye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Ron, maybe you should see Madame Promfrey," Hermione remarked.  
**

**"Nah, I don't need to. It looks worse than it is, really. But Malfoy-- ugh. He's about as innocent as Peeves. And now I have a whole week of detention with him," Ron said. He then eyed the room and said to Harry, more quietly, "Hey, Harry, do you want to maybe take your invisibility cloak and sneak into Hogsmeade for some firewhisky?"  
**

**"No thanks, Ron," Harry muttered, glancing over at Ginny. "I think I'll stay here."  
**

**Ron sighed.  
**

**"Ahh, well. I think I will go see Madam Pomfrey. I have a bloody headache."  
**

**"I'll take you, if you want," Hermione offered quickly.  
**

**"Well," Ron hesitated. "Alright, then." He swung the portrait hole open and gestured for her to exit.  
**

**Hermione walked towards Ron, but not before shooting a meaningful look towards Harry and Ginny. She gave Harry a small smile before heading out of the portrait with Ron.  
**

**Ron looked at Harry and Ginny and gave another small sigh. He then followed Hermione out of the portrait hole.  
**

**"I didn't mean to," Ginny whispered suddenly, her gaze fixed on the flickering orange flames in front of her.  
**

**"You didn't mean to do what?" Harry asked.  
**

**"He told me that he loved me. He did! But I was stupid enough and believed him. That's all I am! I'm a stupid little girl. Stupid little girl..." her voice trailed off, and she felt anger flying through her.  
**

**Harry leaned forward and put his hand on hers. He said gently, "What are you talking about, Ginny?"  
**

**Ginny roughly brought her hand up from underneath Harry's. She stood up, not daring to look at him, and began pacing. "I should've known! Malfoys never change! Never! They never fall in love. They never become human!"  
**

**Harry stood up abruptly. "You fell in love with Malfoy?" Harry said through gritted teeth.  
**

**She stopped pacing, but didn't look at him. How could she look at him, when she was telling him that she was in love with someone else? "Yes, okay?! I'm a stupid little girl! A stupid little girl who fell in love with the enemy! And you know what **_**'love'**_** lead to?! Him seeing how long it could take for him to get me in bed! Yes, okay, it was a mistake! I know that, Harry. But he **_**took away my innocence.**_** And then treated me like yesterday's garbage. I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM."  
**

**"Do I need to spell it out for you, Harry?!" she asked hotly.  
**

**"No, I'm not that thick," Harry spat.  
**

**"You could've fooled me, Potter. I thought I would've had to actually **_**tell you **_**that Malfoy and I shagged," she snapped. She covered her mouth, suddenly realizing what she said, and sank to the floor.  
**

**Harry's mouth fell open, then walked over to her. He sat down beside her and let her head rest on his lap, as he held her hand and told her that Malfoy wasn't worth anything.  
**

**"Funny. You're talking like you know what love is," she spat.  
**

**He sat up at once. "Of course I know what love is!! Because-- because I'm in love with you!!" Harry said all of this very fast and quickly turned a shade of alarming crimson.  
**

**"No you're not," Ginny said quickly. She couldn't let Harry love her. She couldn't.  
**

**"Yes, I am. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I just didn't know it."  
**

**"Didn't know it," she said slowly. "Of course not. I'm Ron's little sister. Ron's **_**stupid **_**little sister... No, Harry, you can't love me."  
**

**"You're not stupid, and you're better than Malfoy. And yes, I do love you."  
**

**"Harry, I--" she began. For once, Ginny Weasley didn't have a witty remark. She was left speechless. She didn't want Harry to love her, because she didn't want to be hurt, like Malfoy hurt her. But Harry wasn't like Malfoy, she knew that... there were too many risks for her... she couldn't... too much hurt...  
**

**Ron was walking down the corridor with great difficulty. Most of his energy was being put into lifing up his leg to ease the pain, resulting in an awkward limp.  
**

**"Here, lean on me," Hermione offered, moving to wrap his arm around her waist.  
**

**"Thanks," he muttered. They were completely silent for a full minute, then Ron began to curse under his breath. "If only McGonnagall didn't pull us apart, I would have finally given him a piece of my mind."  
**

**"Piece of your mind, or a piece of your fist?" Hermione asked, hearing every word he was muttering since they were so close.  
**

**"Quite a bit of both," he confessed.  
**

**"Ron, I know she's your little sister, but--" Hermione began, unsure of how to word quite what she was going to say.  
**

**"Go on," he insisted.  
**

**"You can't always fight her battles for her," she continued. "She has to learn how to defend herself."  
**

**He raised his voice a bit. "How was she planning to get back Malfoy?!" he yelled. A ghost floated by and said, "Well, I never." Annoyed, he stopped in the middle of the corridor and accidentally placed all of his weight on his bad leg. He grimaced, had a blank expression on his face for a moment, and continued down the hallway.  
**

**"Ron," Hermione groaned, going over to help him.  
**

**"I can walk myself, thanks very much," he said stubbornly.  
**

**"No, you can't," she remarked. "Unless you feel like cringing in pain every two seconds and falling down in the process. I'm not letting go of you until we get to the Hospital Wing." What she would've liked to say was, **_**"I'm never letting you go," **_**but he'd never know it.  
**

**He groaned, but allowed her to help him walk the rest of the way there. "Malfoy should be gone by now," he said. "He'd better be gone for his sake," he muttered.  
**

**"Ron, please..." Hermione muttered. "**_**Stop **_**thinking about Malfoy for **_**once.**_**"  
**

**"Who am I supposed to think about?!" he said.  
**

**"I don't know! Why don't you think about us?!" she exclaimed before she could stop herself.  
**

**"Us?" he said, his voice breaking a bit, his face turning as fire-colored as his hair.  
**

_**Brilliant, Hermione, **_**she scolded herself. **_**Just go and make things uncomfortable... **_**"Well, it's better than Malfoy, isn't it?" she asked.  
**

**Ron eased a bit. He stopped just outside the Hospital Wing and turned to Hermione. He stroked her hair a bit while saying, "Thanks for walking me up here, Hermione. Really. It means a lot."  
**

**She raised her eyebrows a bit, glancing at his hand that was stroking her hair. What was going through that boy's mind? "Well, you couldn't have gotten up here yourself, you know. I'm always hear if you need me, Ronald. Always. Let's get you settled, shall we?"  
**

**"Well, let's go in," he said. He opened the door and once again let her walk in first, but Madam Pomfrey practically shrieked at the sight of him.  
**

**"Er, I guess I'll leave you here, Ron..." Hermione said.  
**

**"Well, er-- alright," said Ron, looking a bit disappointed.  
**

**"I'll, er... I'll s-see you later, okay?" she questioned. **_**Merlin, why did you have to stutter?**_** she scolded herself, turning a bit red  
**

**"Bye," he managed, before he was dragged into the Hospital Wing by a worried Madame Pomfrey.  
**

**Ginny was walking down the corridor with Harry one afternoon about a week after the incident. Ron and Hermione were walking ahead of them, probably bickering about something when she accidentally ran into someone. Someone disgustingly familiar.  
**

**Malfoy was walking down the corridor in their direction, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. He was apparantly amused by something, but stopped abruptly when he saw her.  
**

**"It's **_**you**_**," Ginny snarled in disgust.  
**

**Malfoy said nothing, but stopped in his tracks, gaped at her, and slight color rose in his normally pale cheeks.  
**

**"What? Can't think of something to say? That's funny. You used to have plenty to say to me," she chided.  
**

**Draco closed his mouth, lowered his head and continued walking. Crabbe and Goyle continued after him.  
**

**"Lose your courage, Malfoy?" she called after him. "Oh, that's right! You never had any of that to begin with!"  
**

**"Ginny--" Hermione began. Malfoy glanced back quickly at Ginny.  
**

**"What, Hermione? At least someone here knows to say how he feels!" she exclaimed, referring to Harry. She still hadn't said anything about him loving her, and even after he had kissed her...  
**

**Hermione silenced at once.  
**

**"Even if you don't want them to..." she whispered.  
**

**"Don't you walk away from me, Draco Malfoy. You've done that already," she remarked.  
**

**Draco stopped walking once again. He spun around. "Alright," he said quietly, almost whispering. "I'm listening."  
**

**"Not here. Somewhere else. But we need to talk," she said just as quietly. To everyone's surprise, including her own, she walked up to him and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him into an abandoned classroom.  
**

**Ron started to go after him but Harry held him back by the arm.  
**

**Ginny slammed the door shut, and pushed Draco away from her once they were away from prying eyes.  
**

**"What is it, Ginny?" Draco said impatiently, yet quietly, while Ginny stood astounded at the fact that he did not call her "Weasley" or her old nicknames.  
**

**"How could you do that to me?!" she demanded. "Take me away like that, sweep me off my feet... then treat me like trash!"  
**

**"You wouldn't understand."  
**

**"I wouldn't? Then make me understand, Malfoy!" she exclaimed. "That's what you're supposed to do! Make me understand. But you gave up too quickly before the explanations would have to come."  
**

**"I can't explain it, it's just like-- a feeling."  
**

**"A feeling," she remarked sardonically. "I thought Malfoy's don't feel. Wasn't that one of your rules or something?"  
**

**"You can't even imagine why I can't do this!" To Ginny's surprise, he burst into tears. "You and I can never be together!" he gasped.  
**

**"It's not like you'd want us to be together, Malfoy," she remarked softly. Softly, but harshly.  
**

**"Stop pretending," she said softly, feeling her own, warm tears from behind her eyes form  
**

**"We don't belong together," he choked. "We come from two different worlds."  
**

**"And those two worlds collided," she remarked. "Please, stop acting as though you care about me, when you've made it painfully obvious that you don't."  
**

**"Ginny!" he remarked, getting a better hold of himself. "I'm not acting! Why can't you see that?!"  
**

**"Because. You're. A. Malfoy," she said coldly.  
**

**"What has my family got to do with anything?!" he yelled.  
**

**"Draco..." she sighed. "Your family has everything to do with it."  
**

**"I don't care about them, about anyone except you..." he sighed...  
**

**"You've got a funny way of showing it," she muttered.  
**

**"Yeah, well, how about I say that I've learned my lesson?" he asked softly, the rivers of tears stopping. He walked briskly over to her, cupping her cheek in his hand. Draco stroked her tear-strained cheek with his thumb, before leaning in and kissing her softly upon her lips.  
**

**Outside, Ron finally said impatiently, "I can't stand it anymore. I'm going in there." Despite Harry's efforts to hold him back, he broke free and burst into the classroom, closely followed by Harry, protesting to give them privacy to sort things out.  
**

**Ginny was a bit surprised at first, but then responded, allowing herself to be swept away once more.  
**

**Ron roared, "MALFOY, I'M GONNA RIP YOUR BLOODY HEART OUT!"  
**

**Ginny paused, but did not break away from Draco. She groaned, partly apologizing for her brother's stupidity. "Ronald, please... we were just..."  
**

**Harry stood there flabbergasted, but he had a reason. Unlike Hermione. He was watching the woman he loved be snogged by his worst enemy... And she was **_**enjoying **_**it.  
**

**"Ginny," he managed to mumble out.  
**

**Ron turned crimson, and started to go after Malfoy but tripped on his way over.  
**

**"We were just talking!" Ginny protested.**


End file.
